First KiHyun
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI] Kalau mau tahu, ini FF KiHyun pertama Dik. Jja!


**First KiHyun**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Drabble**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI, RE-PUBLISH.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut sekelam malam serasi dengan iris gelap matanya, duduk tenang sambil menyilangkan satu kaki dengan sebuah buku tebal digenggaman-menjadi fokus utama perhatiannya. Bunyi kerincing bel menyebar ke seluruh penjuru café-tempat sipemuda berada. Pemuda itu tetap setia dengan kegiatan membaca buku. Suara deritan kursi yang disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda lain didepannya tetap tidak mampu mengalihkan terhadap buku tebal yang berjudul 'Mengenal Psikoanalisa, Sigmund Freud'.

"Bumie, maaf terlambat." pemuda yang baru datang dan yang menggeser kursi-sekarang duduk dihadapan sipemuda berambut hitam yang dia panggil Bumie memecah keheningan yang tercipta dimeja 'Bumie' beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ehm…" gumaman singkat yang dilemparkan Bumie.

Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan, berkulit putih pucat, dan beriris selelehan caramel, yang memanggil Bumie, mengerucutkan bibir serta menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Bumie-nya yang dingin tapi tetap saja terasa menyebalkan. Kegiatan biasa yang dia lakukan jika Bumie-nya mulai begini adalah mengambil 'selingkuhan' alias PSP dan larut dalam permainan.

Meja bernomor 27 yang terisi dua orang pemuda itu seolah tidak berpenghuni. Hanya suara tombol yang ditekan atau lembaran kertas yang dibalikkan. Waktu berlalu lambat. Sipemuda yang awalnya sibuk memainkan PSP mulai bosan, terlihat dengan caranya yang semakin keras menekan tombol-tombol tidak berdosa itu atau sesekali menghentakan kaki tanpa sebab. Aktivitas itu terus berlangsung. Sampai pemuda yang membaca buku mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku. Hal langka yang dia lakukan terhadap orang lain maupun keluarga nya sendiri-pengecualian buat pemuda berambut ikal.

"Mau memesan kue?" akhirnya sipemuda berambut hitam buka suara.

"Kim Kibum, 15 menit terlewat sejak aku datang. Aku tidak ingin makan kue lagi!" rajuk sipemuda berambut ikal. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut.

Kibum menutup buku yang sebelumnya memberi lipatan kecil pada halaman terakhir yang dia baca. Kibum pun memberi senyuman mematikan khas miliknya, "Kim Kyuhyun. Mianhae… kita pergi sekarang?" tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah padam. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang memompa darah terlalu cepat ke wajahnya, apalagi saat mendengar kekasihnya itu menyebut marga Kyuhyun dengan marga miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Ayo kita pergi." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari café tanpa menunggu Kibum. Tapi terlambat, Kibum lebih sigap dari Kyuhyun yang notabene malas melakukan olahraga. Kibum menarik lengan kurus Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba kekasihnya sekaligus malu karena ini masih dalan lingkup tempat umum.

Kibum menyesupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun, mengendus leher jenjang dan putih mulus itu. "Aku paling suka wangimu, kyu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." lirih Kibum.

Kyuhyun merinding seketika, dia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Kibum. "Hyung… ki..kita dilihati." bisik Kyuhyun berharap Kibum mengerti.

"Kau sudah tidak sabaran Kyu, baiklah. Mari kita ke tempat selanjutnya." Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar.

"Ke taman bermain?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sebab di dalam daftar rencana Kyuhyun, dia meletakkan 'Taman Bermain' sebagai posisi kedua. Kibum membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk lalu menyusul duduk di bangku pengemudi. "Taman Bermain ya hyung… 5 hari mengurusi kuliah membuat otakku penat." adu Kyuhyun.

Kibum menahan sebentar pergerakannya memutar kunci mobil. Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang biasanya datar sekarang menatap sayu Kyuhyun. Di tatap seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Ada apa?"

"Kyu… 'itu' hyung bangun. Bagaimana?" mata Kibum bergerak ke tempat selangkangannya yang menggembung.

Kyuhyun membelalak kan matanya. 'Mati aku' batinnya. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, dengan hanya mencium lehernya mampu membangunkan sisi liar dari seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Lantas mengangguk lemah.

"Terimakasih Kyu… setelah itu hyung janji membelikan mu es krim yang banyak." Kibum mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Dibalas senyuman lima jari dan mata bulat besar milik Kyuhyun yang paling di sukai Kibum. Kekasih manis serta imutnya ini mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanak. Tapi, itulah bagian favoritnya.

Kyuhyun akan membaik jika di iming-imingi hal baik.

"Kita ke apartemen hyung nde. Hyung tidak tahan ingin memakanmu."

Okay, Kyuhyun tidak tahu wajahnya semerah apalagi.

Selanjutnya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju kencang. Mengejar tujuan surga duniawi mereka. Selamat bersenang-senang.

**-****THE ****END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Sesuai judul. Ini FF YAOI pertama yang Dik buat. Gimana menurut readers? Dari awal otak Dik emang yadong kan. Ini re-publish. Udah di muat di FFN kok. Tapi gak rapi. Dik lagi merapikan semua file soalnya. Kalau udah baca review lagi gak masalah bukan? Hahahaha.<strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
